Life is hard as an American teen
by mdiy75
Summary: This is based on the smuttier side of my story "The secret life of the average American 16 year old" I am sorry if this sucks but y'know (**Contains Mileven**)


Mike stopped in his tracks just outside his school. The bell had just rung and the teenager was now waiting outside for his friends. After a few moments the first to appear from the stony billow in which they called "school" was Eleven. She ran at the sight of Mike. Ran into his arms. Her lips meeting his.

"I missed you so much"

"C'mon it has literally been an hour"

This pair had meetings like this between almost every class period.

"Today in class I heard some girls talking about a party... They saw me eavesdropping and told me that we could go"

"Ellie boo…"

"I know Mike, I know it's "super dangerous" I just… I really want to go to this…. And I want to spend time with you… pleaseeeeeee" Mike couldn't resist the offer and El knew this.

"Fine… but good luck explaining this to-"

"Explaining what?" The curly haired boy said butting into their conversation, followed by Lucas, Will and Max.

"Well… There's a party tonight and I really REALLY want to go… It's at Katie's house. I bet they wouldn't mind if everyone came and Dustin could even invite Stacy." The group all looked at eachother knowing that El didn't fully understand what would happen there.

The group agreed thinking that she should atleast experience this once or twice. Everyone in the group put El first in this kind of stuff. They felt like they needed to make up for the life she never got while she was trapped in Hawkins Lab.

Finally someone broke the silence after what felt like forever

"Well… For you… we will go, if it's really what you want."

"Yes! Yay! Thank you guys so much!"

"Ok so the party is at 8, there will be drinks and snacks…. Maybe they will even have Sprite!" El said all this so fast the party barely caught that she didn't realize the types of drinks would not be what she was used to. El was so innocent, there was no way she could have know what kind of party this was.

"Ellie… slow your role we will see when we get there but I think everyone else needs to go home and get their best party clothes on" Mike said half sarcastically. But mostly he just wanted to be alone with El.

"Hm sure… You two lovebirds have fun but don't do anything I wouldn't do" Dustin smiled and laughed while making kissy noises. This made everyone laugh and walk away, not without adding their own little snarky comments first though. Everyone left. Everyone except for Mike and El who were left standing there in front of their school in an awkward silence. When suddenly Mike turned to El.

"El, this sounds like a mega-dick thing to ask…" The awkward feeling heavy in the air.

El nodded. "Go ahead"

"The other day I said I didn't want to do stuff like *that* if you're not ready…. Well… has anyone at school asked you if we do?"

"No… that doesn't seem like a mega-dick question… why do you ask?"

"Just some guys in the locker room tease me about us doing stuff and I just wanted to make sure you weren't telling people we are… cause we're not" (you can sense the hormonal asshole wanting some XD

"Why aren't we though?" Just this question made the boy blush a bright shade of red, even the thought of doing that stuff got him *visibly* going.

"Well… You're not ready and I am fine with that" Mike said obviously dissatisfied though.

"I feel like I am ready though… I mean I love you, you love me. And from the looks of it your body is obviously read" El gestured near his hip. Mike shifted in a funny way trying to hide his lively friend.

"Ellie- that's not all it takes, it's a big factor; yes but you need to be physically and mentally ready."

"I-I'm ready Mike."

"No Ellie, I don't want to ruin your first experience. Yes I would obviously love to do it but I don't think we are ready."

"Ok Mike…" El was obviously not ok with this but didn't want to argue with Mike anymore. She knew she was ready but understood Mike didn't want to scare her.

"Are you afraid you wouldn't love me after? Someone at school said that happens sometimes."

"NO EL! Like I said earlier I would love to do that stuff but we just- we can't."

"I love you Mike."

"I love you too my little Ellie-boo" This statement made El's cheeks flush, she loved when Mike called her Ellie boo, it made her feel like she was the only girl Mike could see. And she was.

"We should really head to my house. After all we need to get you all ready for the party. You're gonna look almost as beautiful as you normally do" Even this statement made Eleven flush with butterflies, everything Mike did made her flush with butterflies. She was too busy blushing to notice the Wheeler boy grab her hand and pull her down the street.

-At the Wheeler house-

"Ok so do you wanna grab a snack before we get you ready?"

"No thanks… Let's just get to work" El said knowing all too well that she would just be getting ready while Mike sits there and watches her.

And with that the pair went into Nancy's room to steal some supplies and then traveled back over to Mike's room.

El did her hair up in curls and coated her lashes. She then pulled on her party dress that Nancy bought her a few months ago for special occasions, right in front of Mike, seeing her like that almost made him lose his grip.

"Did you like that Mike" El said while prowling over onto his lap feeling something hard against her leg.

"El stop… I love it but stopppppp"

"What if I… touched it?"

"El seriously… please don- Jesus El that feels incredible but please stop the door is literally open" Then suddenly he lost the only leverage he had when El shut and locked it with her powers.

Mike couldn't believe it. Eleven was in his room. In his lap. Grabbing him. It felt nearly perfect.

"Why are you doing this El?"

"I dunno what would you do if I-" she unzipped his corduroy pants and pulled them off the teen boy.

"El-" Mike couldn't finish his sentence before Eleven pressed her mouth to his. This didn't last long though.

"Mike how long will your parents be gone?"

"They're out of town…"

"Good" The girl started trailing her lips down to his neck and then to his lower abdomen, all the way down to his boxers now the only thing keeping them apart. Eleven nudged his boxers down. His erection springing free. El looked impressed by this.

"Hm... Mike what would happen if I.."

The girl wrapped her lips around him.

"Ohno... El... That feels so fucking good" El was now giving kittens along the shaft, then taking it all in. Moving up and down until

"Oh fuck El you're gonna make m--"

"Her mouth filling with a warm fluid that she instinctually swallowed.The girl had so many questions but figured she'd give him time seeing as he looked like he wasn't ready to answer any yet.

K LOL THIS WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS STUFF IF Y'ALL LIKE IT... I AM GONNA GO TAKE A SHOWER CAUSE I FEEL REAL DIRTY AHHHAHHHHH PLEASE REVIEW I LUH YOU BITCH, I AIN'T EVER GONNA STOP LOVIN YOU... BITTTTTTCCCCCHHHHHH I'M SORRY IF THIS SUCKED ha *wink*


End file.
